Reason to Breathe
by Rai-channi
Summary: I could go on listing the many differences between you and Edward, but I feel like the main difference is this: Edward took my breath away, but you give me a reason to breathe. Mike/Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Reason to Breathe **

**By: Rai-channi **

**AN:/ Am I the only one who really likes Mike/Harry? Because I love Mike/Harry so I had to write one. Hope you enjoy it! (: **

**Warnings: **_**AU**_**,_ Slash, Boy/Boy, EC/HP, EC/BS, MN/HP, mentions CC/EsmC EmC/RH and JH/AC. OOC-ness._**

* * *

><p><strong>Basic Situation: <em>No magic, Harry moved to Forks when he was 15 (with Sirius), towards the end of sophomore year and became quick friends with Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Angela, etc. Enter the Cullens, Harry was drawn to them but ignored them mainly until Edward asked him out, he is aware that the Cullens are not human, and is aware of some of their abilities, but has not really figured out that they are vampires yet.<em>**

* * *

><p>It started with the arrival of the chief's daughter. She was slightly awkward, and more of the quiet type. Her name was Isabella Swan, but she preferred to be called "Bella". All in all, she seemed like just a normal girl transferring to a new school. Then she asked the question that all students seemed to be compelled to ask.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Who're they?" The girl nodded her head towards the table. <em>

"_Oh, those are Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Harry Potter. The Cullens and Hales live with Mr. Cullen and his wife and Harry lives with his godfather." _

"_They're very good looking," Isabella commented, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. _

"_Yes!" Jessica said with a giggle, "They're all together though, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Harry and Edward." _

"_The Cullens and Hales don't really look related." _

"_They aren't, except for Jasper and Rosalie who are twins. Dr. Cullen is really young, like in his thirties, they're all foster children." _

"_Aren't they a bit old to be foster children?" _

"_Well they are now; Jasper and Rosalie have been with Mrs. Cullen since they were like eight. She's their aunt." _

"_Who's the one with the reddish-brown hair?" _

"_Oh, that's Edward, gorgeous, of course, and I hear he's actually bi, but don't waste your time, he and Harry are practically inseparable, I guess none of the girls here were good enough for him." Jessica answered, saying the last part in a teasing tone._

* * *

><p>At the time, everyone at the table had laughed as the Cullens relayed the conversation to Harry. Harry grinned when they told him that the girl was questioning about Edward. He looped his arm with his boyfriend's and pecked him on the cheek.<p>

"_Looks like I have some competition," Harry slightly teased, grinning. _

"_No one could ever compete with you," Edward said, smiling back at the green-eyed boy. _

The lunch bell rang, and that was the last time Harry saw Edward that week. Then he returned on Harry's doorstep, a solemn look on his face and with a box held in his arms.

* * *

><p>"<em>Harry, this needs to end," Edward said, shifting the box slightly in a human gesture. <em>

"_What?" Harry stared at his boyfriend, stunned at what he was hearing._

"_This, our fling, whatever you want to call it, it needs to come to an end. I've brought all the stuff you've left at our house over the past few months; I hope this can be a clean break." _

"_Whatever I want to call it, our _fling_? First you disappear for a week with absolutely no explanations leaving me worried sick! Then you come back and don't even have the decency to at least call what you're ending with me a proper relationship!" Harry forcefully grabbed the box from Edward's hands and glared at him, "What happened to the promises of forever and happy endings? You know what? Forget it! Fuck you, get out of here before Sirius gets back and kills you." _

Although he didn't show it to Edward at the time, Harry had been devastated. He spent a week cooped up in the house with Sirius calling to the school with a fake excuse about a bad case of stomach flu. He spent a lot of time wallowing and before he snapped out of it and realized that he shouldn't spend his time crying over that idiot. So he pulled on his big boy pants and went to school the following Monday, ready to face school, and Edward, once again.

* * *

><p><em>Harry walked into the cafeteria to see Edward sitting isolated at a table eating lunch with the new girl, Bella Swan, it stung to know that Edward had so quickly moved on, but Harry ignored it and approached his old table of friends and looked at his two best friends, Mike and Tyler in the eyes. They looked at him pityingly and warily as if they weren't sure what he was going to do. Harry took in a deep breath. <em>

"_I've been an idiot and I'm sorry." _

"_What?" Mike questioned, certainly not expecting that. _

"_I completely ditched you guys for the Cullens, not even taking the time to even talk to you guys anymore; I was too infatuated with the idea of dating Ed-douche that I blew you guys off like a real asshole. Now here I am, come crawling back to you guys, I hope you can forgive me and accept this homosexual kid back into your group of friends?" _

_There was a pause of silence before it was broken by choruses of "sure!" and "of course!" and "glad to have you back Harry!" Harry grinned in relief as he sat down in his old seat, immediately going back to joking around with his friends. It felt good to be home._

* * *

><p>Time progressed after he apologized to the table and Harry found it all too easy to forget about Cullen and move on with his life. He was extremely happy to just have things be back to normal. It was exactly a month after he and Edward's break-up that he was asked out again.<p>

"_Harry, will you go out with me?" Mike Newton asked, scratching the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. _

"_Whoa, when did Mike the Poster Boy for Heterosexuality turn gay?" Harry responded, eyes wide and alight with mischief. _

"_Hey!" Mike protested, smiling, "I'll have you know, I've been questioning my sexuality since you showed me those pictures you have saved on your computer!" _

"_Who else knows about this amazing new development?" Harry asked, jabbing Mike in the side. _

"_Well Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Tyler, Eric, and you know. Now, will you go out with me?" _

_Harry finally let out a laugh and intertwined his fingers with Mike's before pecking him on the cheek and walking away. Mike blinked, a bit dazed from the sudden kiss before running after Harry. _

"_Is that a yes or a no?"_

* * *

><p>Mike and Harry began dating and soon became the couple to talk about. Harry found the relationship with Mike incredibly easy to slip into, they were still best friends, they just were also boyfriends. They were happy and everyone was happy for them (once Jessica got over the slight jealousy issue, anyway). They were the perfect couple; they complimented each other in almost every way.<p>

"_Harry?" Mike asked during lunch in between bites of his hamburger. _

"_Yes my darling?" Harry responded. _

"_Am I better than Edward?" Mike asked, batting his eyelashes in a flirtatious manner, everyone at the table laughed, but Harry could sense the more serious tone underneath. Harry glanced down for a moment before looking up. _

"_No shit Sherlock, like a million times better. With Edward I was always worried about how I looked in comparison to him, if I was ever good enough for him and he was always way too careful, perhaps even forced. With you, it's natural and I never feel insecure around you, I feel like just me. With Edward I felt like I needed to be better, with you I want to be a better person," Harry shrugged, everyone at the table was now silent, "I could go on listing the many differences between you and Edward, but I feel like the main difference is this: Edward took my breath away, but you give me a reason to breathe." _

"_Aw Harry!" Jessica squealed, "Who knew you were such a romantic?" _

"_Can it Jess!" Harry said, laughing as he leaned up to Mike to kiss him on the lips._

* * *

><p>"Hey Mike, get your butt in here!" Harry calls as he adjusts his bright green bow-tie.<p>

"Yes Mr. Forceful and Demanding?" Mike says as he waltzes in, throwing an arm around his small boyfriend's shoulders.

"How do I look?" Harry asks ducking out from Mike's arms and twirling around in a slow circle.

"You look amazing," Mike says, his eyes roaming up and down, "Now let's get to this wedding before we end up being late."

"I can't believe Bella and Edward are getting married," Harry says, "I feel a bit sorry for Bella, Edward is so frigid, I bet she'll never get laid."

"Harry!"

"Hey, I'm only speaking the truth here," Harry raises his arms in a "don't blame me" gesture before wrapping them around his boyfriend's neck, "Now even though I'm over Edward, there's still the whole being-exes issue, so I want you to know that our wedding has to be at least ten times as fabulous, or I shall never live it down!" Harry cries dramatically, tossing his hair back and sticking his nose up into the air.

Mike rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's silliness, "Yes, I shall obey your every command." He leans in and kisses Harry on the lips softly before turning Harry around and lightly pushing him towards the door, "Now, our glamorous carriage that is Tyler's beat-up van awaits us!"

"I love you, Mike."

"Love you too, Harry."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was okay, it was originally to go into my drabble collection, but I thought that it was too long to be considered a drabble. I'm thinking of a sequel, maybe? From the Cullens' point of view, or maybe some more of MikeHarry fluff etc. Or I could just leave it as is. I am not sure yet. **

**Also if you find and grammatical/spelling errors please feel free to tell me as I have a tendency to overlook those (mainly grammar). I should probably get a beta one day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ Here's the sequel! I decided to do the Cullen's POV, along with a little bit of some Mike and Harry at the end. I thought you guys would want to know the Cullens views on the whole event, especially in the beginning, and there's a bit of Sirius in here too, so. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He had felt bad for doing it, breaking Harry's heart, of course he had, but in the end he was drawn to the Swan girl with the big brown eyes, unreadable mind, and tantalizing scent. Of course he had gotten flack from his family for it, but he was assured they'd get over it in time.<p>

"_How could you?" Rosalie shrieked, she had grown fond of the human over the past few months and was angered to find that Edward had dumped him for the girl that made him nearly lose his mind and was a danger to their family. _

"_Yeah, just when I was getting used to the midget too!" Emmett chorused, backing up his wife. _

_Alice stayed silent, and so did Jasper, she merely nodded, albeit a bit sadly at Edward, she had already seen it shortly after Edward had disappeared to Alaska. _

"_Is this really what you want son?" Carlisle asked, clasping a hand on Edward's shoulder and looking him in the eyes. Edward nodded; he needed to find out about this girl. _

_Esme stayed in the background, but Edward could read her disappointed thoughts, wondering how he could get rid of Harry so easily, the Harry who, just a week ago was going to be his forever. Edward turned his head and looked at Esme right in the eyes. _

"_I am sure this is what I want, Carlisle," Edward took in a deep breath, "She is the most tantalizing thing I have ever come across, I am drawn to her like no other. Also when Harry found out about what we are, because he would've eventually, I mean he already had figured out the majority of our powers, who's to say he wouldn't run away forever, or worse, even ask to be one of us? So please, just make this easier on both me and Harry and just leave him alone."_

* * *

><p>It took a few more hours of arguing before they agreed to cut ties with Harry, and to let bygones be bygones. Harry was gone that following week of school, and on the Saturday afterwards there was a banging on the front door of the Cullen household.<p>

"_Oh, Sirius," Esme said, surprised, "How're you?" _

"_Not doing too great," Sirius growled out, pushing strands of graying black hair away from his face, "That son of yours broke Harry's heart. I presume he told you about it?" _

"_Yes, Edward told me about the break-up," Esme answered, a small frown on her face. _

"_Well, can I speak to him? I promise I won't harm him…too much anyway," Sirius muttered the last part. _

"_Sure, Edward!" Esme called, "There's someone here to see you!" Edward who had already heard Sirius' arrival was soon at the door. _

"_Hello Siriu-" _

"_Don't you call me Sirius, it's Mr. Black to you. Now you listen and I hope you take notes, my godson has been depressed this whole week inside his room because of your thoughtless actions! I swear, if you ever come near him again, you'll regret it, and if he doesn't pull out of this heartache soon, well, I just want to let you know that I have a gun license. Do you understand?" _

"_Yes Mr. Black." _

_Sirius just nodded and turned around briskly. He hopped onto his motorcycle and drove away, leaving just a cloud of dust behind._

* * *

><p>Harry was back in school the following Monday, he was hurt to see Edward already apparently moving on to the new girl, but kept a brave face on, even though Jasper and Edward could both tell that it hurt. His apologize to his group of friends shocked the Cullens and Emmett busted out laughing and called Edward "Ed-douche" for a good few days.<p>

Over the next month, the Cullens, minus Edward who was caught up in Bella, watched as Harry quickly picked himself back onto his feet and moved on with his life. One day Alice grinned as she snapped back into reality from a vision.

"_What's made your girlfriend so happy there Jas?" Emmett asked, tearing apart his school food to make it appear as if he were eating. Edward, having seen the vision looked shocked and kept glancing over to where Harry was sitting. _

"_Well, let's just say that someone we know very well will finally get the chance at a happy relationship he deserves," Alice smiled mischievously and picked up her tray to throw it in the trash. _

"_What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked, a bit concerned when her kind-of-boyfriend went into a bit of a stupor after his sister from a few tables over had freaked out a bit. _

"_Nothing Bella," Edward responded a bit too quickly, trying to stop her from getting any more clues to support the theories she had been working on about him and his family._

* * *

><p>That day was the official start of Mike and Harry's relationship. All Edward could hear were the thoughts about how endearing they were and how perfect they were together. It all heaped together with the stress that finally Bella had figured it out, with the help of one Jacob Black, and had decided that she would not run for the hills like she should.<p>

"_What's wrong?" Carlisle asked in front of the whole family, noticing that his son was extremely tense. _

"_Nothing," Edward snapped slightly, "It's just I can't go a day without my mind being bombarded by everyone's thoughts about Newton and Harry, it's extremely annoying and grating on my last nerve." _

"_Aw, is Ed-douche jealous?" Emmett questioned with a grin while Rosalie rolled her eyes. _

"_It's not just that, is it?" Jasper questioned, feeling Edward's mixed emotions. _

"_No," he took in a deep breath, "Bella found out." _

"_WHAT?" Rosalie shrieked, her teeth bared ready to kill the girl. Edward growled and crouched ready to fight Rosalie. However, Rosalie just composed herself and looked at him coldly, "The reason you broke Harry's heart for is kind of null now isn't it? You're lucky he's already moved on Edward, or I'd have your head off in an instant. You better get this Swan girl under control too, or I will."_

* * *

><p>While the relationship with Bella ensued, Edward would occasionally find himself perched outside Harry's window as Bella slept looking at the boy who just a few months ago loved him with all his heart and vice-versa.<p>

"_What are you doing?" Jasper asked, startling Edward slightly. _

"_I don't know Jasper," Edward said, placing a hand on Harry's window, "I really don't." _

"_Really?" Jasper raised an inquisitive eyebrow. _

"_I think I still love him, but I love Bella too, I'm so conflicted!" Edward placed his head in his hands, his distress clearly showing. They both became silent as Harry began to mutter. _

"_Hmm, love you." Harry mumbled as he turned over onto his side. _

"_Who's he dreaming of?" Jasper once again questioned. _

_Edward just leapt away from the window sill and ran away._

* * *

><p>However, soon with all the drama with James, Victoria, and Laurent, Edward once again forced Harry from his mind and focused on Bella, the one he needed to save, Bella the one who surely held his whole heart. It is impossible for one to love two people after all.<p>

"_Your future changes a lot you know," Alice said sitting by Edward on the couch, swinging her feet lightly. _

"_Really?" Edward inquired not too interested as he ran his fingers through Bella's hair as she slept peacefully on his lap, he had left her, and she had saved him, he would never leave her again. _

"_You still love him. I think you always will," Alice replied quietly. Edward growled lightly, about to retort but Alice cut him off, "No, don't deny it, Edward, you know you do, but you made a choice, and now you have Bella, who is slowly becoming a part of our family just like Harry did, so I'm going to tell you this, you've made your decision and now stand by it, and most of all, don't regret it, okay?" _

_Edward stared down before looking up and nodding. _

"_Thank you Alice."_

* * *

><p>Time moved on and after Victoria and the situation with Jacob he got married to Bella. The ceremony was beautiful and everyone was happy.<p>

"_Congratulations Edward," Harry said, grinning at his ex, sticking a hand out. _

"_Thank you," Edward replied a bit awkwardly, taking Harry's hand and shaking it. He opened his mouth to say something – anything- to Harry but was intercepted. _

"_Hey Harry, let's dance," Mike Newton suggested, taking Harry's hand and spinning him around. Harry laughed as he tried to pull himself away. _

"_Mike stop it! I swear I'm going to barf all over you!" _

_Edward just smiled at them sadly before going to find Bella._

* * *

><p>"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, settle down!" Bella admonishes. Trying to get her daughter (now in her preteens though she is technically only five years old) and failing.<p>

"I want Jacob!" The girl screeches, her face screwed into a pout.

"Jacob will be back soon, honey," Edward assures his daughter, patting her knee, "He just has to take care of a couple of things with the tribe before we head back up to Alaska."

"Okay dad," Renesmee smiles sweetly.

"She is such a daddy's girl," Bella mutters. Edward laughs before his attention is suddenly riveted onto a couple walking along the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>"Up, up, and away!" Harry squeals, throwing his adopted son, James, into the air before catching him. The young child giggles in appreciation and claps his hands together.<p>

"Hey, he's my son too!" Mike protests jokingly, snatching the young child out of Harry's arms and twirling him around. The child giggles a bit, but quickly becomes fussy, reaching out small hands towards Harry.

"Ha, you love daddy Harry more, don't you?" Harry laughs, taking the child back into his arms. James gurgles and tugs on Harry's black locks of hair.

"No fair! I'm so unloved!" Mike whines.

"My love counts, doesn't it?" Harry bats his eyes at his husband and Mike leans in to kiss him.

"Yes it does, more than you can imagine."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, hope you enjoyed it. (: Also, as I'm quite bored, feel free to send me a request for a one-shotdrabble, I'll most likely do it and put it up either in my drabble collection or as a separate story. **

**-Rai **


End file.
